defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Noxie Skye
Noxie's a barmaid in the Smoking Blade Tavern in the Dwarven Disctrict of Stormwind. She can be pretty hot-headed and ill tempered when it strikes her, but she does her best to be relatively easy-going. Along with this, she is now a member of The Old Town Syndicate, as such, she has some business other than being a barmaid, but she does her best to keep up the front of a smiling bartender. Description Noxie's a pretty skinny woman, about average height. She has small black mark just above her wrist on her left hand, but usually wears gloves or anything the like to cover it. She has a piercing in her nose, eyebrow and in the soft skin between her indexfinger and thumb on her right hand. Biography In the beginning. Noxie Skye was born in a small village somewhere in the Alterac region. She enjoyed a relatively happy childhood, that became even more blessed when her mother and father had their second child, Noxie's little brother. There was not much to do for two such young children, so they would usually spend their time playing and teasing their mother. When Noxie was well around five years old, the Horde pushed themselves to the area of Lordaeron. This did not effect Noxie much, besides the fact her father had to go defend Lordaeron. For a while like that, it was just Noxie, her bother and mother. The Alliance were successful, and the beloved father came home once more to stay. But he was not the same any more. The war had changed him, and the entire Skye family would come to feel that. He was not abusive or a drunk, he just simply said nothing and would prefer his own company. Until one day, where he went mad. In a terrible turn of events, her father killed her mother, then her younger brother. Being well around six or seven, Noxie did not quite understand, but she knew he was a dangerous man now, and so she fled before her father managed to kill her as well. Lost and alone, she was found by a travelling group of thugs and nut-jobs that took her in. Learning to live. The band of thugs taught Noxie several skills that she uses still to this day. They taught her how to defend herself, how to lie without being caught, how to disguise oneself and get lost in a crowd. During these years, she became quite skilled with the way of a low-life ruffian, and since it was the only real life she knew, she just went with the flow. Until one day, when a thug introduced her to something called Dust. Noxie was intrigued by this, and how these thugs would experiment with Dust, giving it another name, giving it another ingredient and force people to take it, to see what effects it had. She never became incredibly addicted herself, but these experiences taught her that if there was really nothing else to be done – you could always sell Dust and you could always find at least a few addicts in every town. The Third War comes along. Her life was once more shattered, as Lordaeron fell into ruins. The band she had come to care terribly much for, was split up, several dead or gone missing. So she fled. She sought refugee in the Hillsbrad area, so doing what she did best, and she knew what to do, she quickly found herself another little tight-group of low-life ruffians, and joined in with them. Noxie even found her very first boyfriend here. For a few years, life seemed decent. That's when her boyfriend at the time rose in power in their little gang, and asked her to marry him. When Noxie refused, he set the gang on her and she had to flee. Living in Menethil. Grabbing the first horse near, and running for several days and nights, she found herself near Menethil Habour. Having no money and no food, she took to running errands for everyone who would either pay or give her some food. Now knowing how quickly people could turn on you, she felt it was safer to mostly just work for herself. Living in Menethil, she found many Dwarves. Most notably in the taverns, drinking their heads off. This is where Noxie's passion (Some would call it closet-alcoholic, she prefers passion) for drinking evolved. This socializing with Dwarves led to a few events Noxie still remembers, both good and bad ones. A few examples include; Playing dices with Dwarves and loosing. Playing dices with Dwarves and winning, then later find herself out in the marshlands, naked. Sleeping with a Dwarf once (A terrible mistake she'll never do again, but she has to admit the little fella had stamina). Just general madness with a Dwarves there, before she got a temporary job in a tavern and met Her – Sariah. Noxie was heels over head in love with Sariah, and they had one good year together. Until she learned that Sariah was in fact a bit of a noble-woman, and married to a man who, when he found out, didn't really appreciate Noxie's relationship with his woman. Noxie was devastated, and once more lost and alone as she fled Menethil and decided to find a new home somewhere. Current times. Figuring that a woman with her 'skills' could be used in Stormwind, she decided that would be where she went. Rather quickly she found a job in the Dwarven District of Stormwind, namely in a tavern known as "The Blade." Noxie has decided to stay here, and she has no plans on leaving. Finding out what that the Blade is actually a front for a crime syndicate hasn't stopped her from working there, and she merely enjoys being part of it all. The sense of family within the Blade is what's keeping her there, and she has no intentions of running away from this life. Having been settled down for nearly half a year now, she's found herself friends and enemies, she's developed a twitch whenever she sees a Dwarf enter the Blade, she's hit on the Bishop, she's gotten a fair few injuries, she's been involved with a Demon very briefly and is now happy that chapter of her life is done with, she's served more drinks than she can count, she's gotten so drunk she fell down the stairs in the Blade and she's invented a new drink in the Blade, the Slammin' Bitter, together with Chase. She's currently involved with Kannah, and happy about it. In general, her life seems to be pretty decent now. Friendships Working as a barmaid, Noxie has gotten to know quite a few people. Namely most of the staff in the Blade, including Aniane Fox, Odrade Hearth, Delmy, Chase, Jayse (Soap) Ravenwest and Ledgic Kaden Caan to name but a few. Lately she has been developing a friendship with a few Arathorians, served them, talked with them and generally seen these thickheaded Arathorians get shot, wounded and recover. Namely Cedojr West, Michael Dellore and Bordas Gaze. Noxie usually enjoys meeting new people, but it takes time for her to trust them entirely. However, for both the Blade folk and the Arathorians, she would do many things to not see them hurt. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Characters Category:Warriors Category:Females